Orgullo con un poco de fiebre
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Son vacaciones de verano, y el calor golpea fuerte a los rivales. Atem busca la manera de confesar sus sentimientos y los hermanos Kaiba llevan a cabo una apuesta. Tanto Atem como Seto no pueden controlar la fiebre. Seto Kaiba x Atem/Yami Yuugi (Prideshipping) OneShot Aviso: Lemon al final del capitulo.


**Y nos volvemos a ver con un nuevo fic, que es un oneshot, aunque pronto(no tan pronto) les traeré un long-fic que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Esta historia se la dedico a september_drawings, mi mejor amiga. Pueden ver sus maravillosos dibujos en IG.**

 **Aviso: Este fic contiene lemon, yaoi al final de la historia. Es el primero que escribí así que, espero su opinión al respecto y tampoco están obligados a leerlo sí no lo toleran.**

 **Ahora si, disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sí fuera así, un Seto Kaiba artista no sería una teoría solamente.**_

* * *

Era el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, Yuugi tenía planeado un viaje con sus amigos, incluyendo a Atem, quien ya tenía su propio cuerpo y podría sentir la naturaleza con más libertad. Sin embargo, las ideas eran pocas, volviendo la decisión un poco más difícil de lo que parecía.

Atem no sabía cuales lugares eran interesantes para viajar, ni se veía muy preocupado por tal asunto. Yuugi notaba lo distraído que estaba, pero no le tomó mucha importancia pensando que podría ser su incomodidad al vivir en un mundo distinto al suyo, al haber abandonado su vida pasada para vivir en una totalmente nueva. Le llevaría tiempo a su otro yo, acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida.

Ni Yuugi, ni ninguno de sus amigos tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagar siquiera el viaje más barato, por lo que no podían llevar a cabo el plan de mostrarle a Atem otro mundo fuera de la ruidosa ciudad. Aunque sus planes específicos no estaban dedicados al faraón, quien no mostraba mucho interés, ese solo era un detalle a tener en cuenta. La idea principal era regalarse unas buenas vacaciones, que ellos consideraban que eran bien merecidas.

Se reunieron en la casa de Yuugi, para resolver la situación, llegando así a la desastrosa conclusión de que quizás no podrían hacer mucho en las vacaciones.

El faraón estaba con ellos, aunque no prestaba atención a la discusión. Disfrutaba de la comodidad del sillón, jugando distraídamente con sus manos. Estaba inquieto y nervioso, sólo una cosa se le había cruzado por su mente en cuanto el timbre de la escuela sonó y marcó el fin de las clases. Quería ir a un lugar especifico que no quedaba muy lejos, y quería ir solo.

Había algo en su pecho que necesitaba salir en forma de palabras, su corazón latía dolorosamente cuando pensaba en ello y un sudor frío recorría su espalda. No estaba acostumbrado a esta vida, pero sobretodo, no se acostumbraba a estos sentimientos que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Analizó por muchos días sí no se estaba volviendo loco, sí era una buena idea lo que tanto deseaba hacer. No lo comentó con nadie, sólo lo hablaba consigo mismo y lo comparaba con experiencias ajenas que iba escuchando.

No hubo razón ni motivo para comenzar a sentirse así de repente, quizás una historia existía detrás de todo esto, sin embargo, no sabría poner en palabras lo que quería dejar salir.

\- _Yo quiero…_ \- Se repetía en su cabeza. – _He venido a …_ \- Cambiaba constantemente las palabras, inseguro de cómo debía empezar a hablar. – _Creo que deberíamos…_ \- Pero ninguna palabra era la adecuada.

Con frustración, se levantó bruscamente del sillón, llamando la atención de sus amigos presentes en la sala e interrumpiendo su discusión que no tenía sentido alguno para el faraón.

No, el faraón tenía otro objetivo y hasta ahora nadie pudo desconcentrarlo del mismo. Tenía que terminar con esto y dejar salir lo que sea que quiera decir.

\- Voy a caminar, avísenme sí llegan a un acuerdo. – Atem dijo fríamente, sin esperar una contestación, abandonó la casa de Yuugi. El sol brillaba sobre él, un gato pasa a su lado y lo mira curiosamente; el faraón lo miró fijamente y se inclinó para alcanzar sus brillantes y pequeños ojos azules.

Con la palma de sus manos toma los costados de su pequeña cabeza blanca y peluda, y lo acaricia suavemente con sus pulgares. – Yo… - Comenzó a decir; se interrumpió a sí mismo para suspirar. – Quería decirte que yo… - Traga saliva, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de confesar. Sus ojos azules brillaban sobre los suyos, mirando curiosamente su rostro y reaccionando vagamente a sus caricias. – Te amo. - Atem soltó esas dos palabras con una inmensa dificultad, con sus mejillas teñidas completamente de rojo por lo que había hecho. No había palabras que describan perfectamente la vergüenza que sentía.

El gato reaccionó finalmente, con un siseo clava sus garras en su rostro y araña dolorosamente su mejilla. Atem se levanta rápidamente para alejarse del felino, quien escapó primero que él.

Apoya su mano en su herida, sintiendo el fuerte ardor. – Supongo que esa sería su respuesta también. – Murmuro con decepción. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, tratando de evadir su preocupación. – No, debo hacer esto cuanto antes. – Se dijo a sí mismo.

Desde que Atem decidió quedarse en esta vida que su único objetivo por cumplir era descubrir sus sentimientos extraños hacia su rival, Seto Kaiba, pues su corazón latía fuertemente cuando estaba a su lado; su estómago tenía un cosquilleo cuando oía su voz, y aquella persona arrogante y molesta aparecía constantemente en sus sueños, volviéndose cada vez más íntimos.

En cuanto supo del nombre de esos sentimientos, quiso soltarlos como quien deja caer una hoja que ya no sirve. Una sonrisa quebrada se dibujó en sus labios cuando supo que aquella hoja estaba pegada a su mano, que estaba hecha de un material resistente y por eso es que no podía romperse. La hoja tenía algo escrito, una palabra muy valiosa para casi todas las personas.

 _-Amor. —_ Atem se repitió en su cabeza.

Amor era lo que sentía el faraón por su rival, y no podía evitarlo. No quería que aquel muchacho se separara de él, quería ser capaz de verlo todos los días sin sentirse completamente rechazado y distanciado del castaño.

Su mirada penetrante era hermosa, pero dependiendo como y cuando la mires, podía llegar a quemar como una daga ardiente.

Debía ser cuidadoso sí quería decirle que lo amaba. Hasta ahora no encontró la forma ni la oportunidad para decirlo, aun así, ya estaba cansado de retener estas palabras y debía soltarlo y dejar que por lo menos el aire lo escuchara.

Ignoraba sus aceleradas palpitaciones, sus ganas de correr hacia la dirección contraria. Era valiente para muchas cosas y para esto, justamente tenía que ser un cobarde. Con su rostro rojo como un tomate caminaba hacia el edificio de KaibaCorp, seguro de que su rival estaría ahí.

Llegando a la gran puerta, no puede evitar detenerse de los nervios y el arrepentimiento que lo invade constantemente. Traga saliva, inseguro de su decisión, sin saber realmente que dirá cuando tenga al castaño frente a frente. Además, tenía un rasguño en su rostro, con sangre que salía inevitablemente. ¿En serio estaba en condiciones para confesarse ahora?

No, no iba a huir. No iba a crear excusas para dejar su confesión para otro día. No había otro día, era hoy o nunca.

Entro al edificio aparentemente vacío, muchas personas salían impacientes por aprovechar sus vacaciones. Las vacaciones para Atem comenzarían cuando por fin consiga dejar salir todos sus sentimientos acumulados y frustrados.

¿Necesitaba decirlo? ¿Necesitaba que lo aceptaran? No lo sabía, lo descubriría cuando todo esto sea solo un recuerdo, o quizás… una consecuencia.

La secretaria de Kaiba lo saludó con demasiada confianza, como sí fuera parte de esta empresa, sólo porque Atem fue a visitarlo algunas veces; cuando intentaba descubrir que rayos le ocurría cuando estaba a su lado.

La señorita le permitió acceder al ascensor sin problemas, para así llegar a la oficina de su rival. ¿Estaría Kaiba saliendo de su oficina? ¿Kaiba se tomará vacaciones?

En todas las veces que fue a visitarlo a la oficina, no hablaban de lo que Kaiba hacía en su tiempo libre, de hecho, casi nunca hablaban. Atem siempre se encontraba disfrutando de la comodidad del sillón, mientras Kaiba trabajaba sin descanso. Pues, el castaño odiaría que lo interrumpan y Atem lo sabía, pero él nunca pedía que se vaya, siempre lo dejaba estar ahí como si fuera su casa.

Quizás sea porque a él no le importaba la presencia de nadie, en cuanto se mantenga en silencio.

El faraón suspiró ante este desmotivador razonamiento. Un timbre en el ascensor le marcó que había llegado al piso que pidió; otro suspiro pesado salió de su boca, sin liberar su pecho de la preocupación y frustración.

Sus pisadas eran lentas, inseguro de sí debía avanzar. Su puerta estaba sólo a unos metros de él, y la secretaria ya lo vio acceder. No había marcha atrás.

Trató de acelerar sus pasos, abriendo bruscamente la puerta que lo llevaría a la oficina de su rival. Mostrando solamente el escritorio del mismo, vacío. Él no estaba ahí, pero la secretaria no le dijo nada acerca de su ausencia.

Atem cerró la puerta detrás de él y se permitió explorar la zona, buscando a Kaiba con su mirada, encontrando al mismo sentado en el sillón que Atem suele usar cada vez que lo visita. Ahora una parte de ese mueble estaba siendo ocupado por el castaño, quien se dormía silenciosamente. Parecía que se había quedado dormido mientras leía un libro, pues aquel libro estaba abierto en su regazo, y el faraón no podía imaginarse que Kaiba sienta que sea cómodo dormirse sentado.

Pensando que después de esto, Kaiba estará con dolor de espalda, decide despertarlo para que por lo menos se acomode para dormir. ¿Habrá dormido la noche anterior como para haberse dejado llevar por el cansancio? Sabía que sería un riesgo despertarlo cuando su rival se encuentra demasiado agotado. Atem no le tenía miedo a su furia, de hecho, era una de las cosas que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza, ya se por atracción como por irritación.

Se acerca a él para extender su mano en su hombro, no pudo evitar desconcentrarse un poco por el rostro dormido de Kaiba y su respiración calmada. Era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Acomoda el libro y lo saca de su regazo para apoyarlo en una mesa. Volviendo a Kaiba, el faraón estaba indeciso de sí despertarlo o no, al pensar en ello miraba sus labios, sus ojos cerrados y con la punta de sus dedos trazaba una línea en su mejilla, sabiendo que quizás esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de tocarlo.

Quería acercarse un poco mas y eso fue lo que hizo, sintiendo mejor la cálida respiración del castaño, quien no se enteraba de cuan cerca tenía al faraón ahora.

Con ambas manos, Atem abraza las mejillas pálidas de su rival, con una atracción muy fuerte que no sería capaz de detener lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Con un susurro se acercó un poco más, rozando la punta de su nariz con la de Kaiba. – Kaiba… Yo… - Con tal murmuro Kaiba no reaccionó, la voz suave del faraón no era capaz de hacer que el mismo se despierte.

Sin embargo, quien dormía murmuró algo también. – Atem … - Dijo su nombre, el nombre del faraón, de su rival. Nunca había escuchado realmente como Kaiba pronunciaba el nombre del ex monarca, y ahora que lo escuchaba salir de sus finos labios, se sentía verdaderamente placentero sobretodo porque lo dijo con un tono que reflejaba deseo de su parte.

Atem se separó bruscamente de su rival, riendo levemente ante sus patéticos pensamientos. ¿Por qué Kaiba soñaría con él? ¿Y por qué está dando por hecho que sus sueños son parecidos a los que él tiene con Kaiba?

No había espacio en este mundo para que Kaiba le corresponda a sus sentimientos.

Una mano dormida interrumpe su reflexión, cuando esta toma su brazo y tira de él haciendo que caiga encima del joven dormido. ¿Acaso estaba despierto?

El impacto fue tan fuerte que causó que el castaño abriera los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos color amatista de su rival, un extraño peso ligero entre sus piernas. Las pequeñas manos se aferraban a su camisa, Atem estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con sorpresa y su rostro teñido de rojo.

Lo primero que hizo Kaiba, fue darse cuenta de que lo que tenía en frente no era un sueño, estaba rozando narices con su rival y definitivamente no era un sueño.

Atem no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que estaba viviendo ahora. ¿Fue una reacción de Kaiba dormido o Kaiba lo hizo a propósito? De nuevo, ¿Cómo Kaiba podría querer tenerlo a él, de todas las personas, encima suyo y tan cerca?

La misma mano que lo trajo hasta aquí, lo empuja dolorosamente, causando que caiga al suelo. - ¿¡Qué crees que estas haciendo!? – Kaiba tartamudeó al preguntar esto. Su rostro pálido ahora estaba teñido de rojo, y Atem no perdió el tiempo para decirse a sí mismo que era una belleza.

\- ¡Tú me tiraste encima tuyo! – Atem discutió, rasguñando la alfombra del suelo donde él se encontraba ahora, viendo a Kaiba parado frente a él, pareciendo mucho más alto de lo que ya es. No, no iba a estar en el suelo frente a él, así que rápidamente se puso de pie, tratando de enderezar la espalda para mostrar superioridad. Aunque sus mejillas ardían furiosamente.

\- ¿¡Cómo podría haberlo hecho sí estaba dormido!? – Kaiba se defendió, Atem no tenía espacio para justificar lo sucedido, ¿y cómo iba a confesarse cuando acaba de suceder esta situación tan vergonzosa? Quedaría como un loco acosador. - ¿Qué haces en mi oficina, faraón? – Preguntó secamente, haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Ante esta pregunta, Atem no supo qué contestar. Debía inventar una excusa, no era el mejor momento para decirle que lo amaba, sobretodo porque ahora tampoco estaba de tan buen humor como para decirlo. Aunque furioso y todo, su corazón aun latía apasionadamente por su persona.

La puerta de la oficina se abre lentamente, revelando a Mokuba, quien entra interrumpiendo afortunadamente su conversación. Atem quería suspirar de alivio, pero lo retuvo para no crear sospechas.

\- ¿Hermano? ¿Ya nos vamos? – Mokuba deja salir esas preguntas sin siquiera mirar a Atem, cuando descubre que su hermano no estaba solo en la oficina, cambia su mirada por una llena de sorpresa y se cubre la boca como quien se arrepiente de decir algo. – Oh, lo lamento. ¿Interrumpo algo? —

\- _Si, afortunadamente._ – Atem responde en su cabeza.

\- Como sí hubiera algo qué interrumpir. – Kaiba responde en voz alta. El faraón no puede evitar mirarlo curiosamente, pensando qué hubiera pasado sí se hubiese confesado ahí mismo. Ya era bastante obvio que perdió su oportunidad, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. No soportaba el dolor en su pecho causado por retener tan importantes palabras en su corazón.

Ofendido por la brusca actitud de Kaiba, Atem aprovecha para huir, queriendo caminar hacia la puerta, esperaba que su rival le dijera algo para detenerlo, pero solo el silencio lo acompañó hasta la salida.

Algo que no sabía el faraón, es que Kaiba sí quería detener sus pasos, sin embargo, se distrajo por la sonrisa maliciosa de su hermano pequeño, causando que este se incomodara y no quisiera crear más razones para aumentar la sonrisa de Mokuba. Sabía lo que el pequeño tenía en mente y eso no le gustaba, era algo que lo venía persiguiendo desde que el faraón comenzó a visitarlo.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Mokuba se cruzó de brazos ampliando sin razón alguna su sonrisa llena de malicia.

Atem se había ido sin decir nada, apareció frente a Kaiba, en una posición inquietante; este recuerdo no dejaría a Kaiba en paz en las noches.

Ahora debía soportar las sospechas de su hermano, quien lo viene molestando con el faraón cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. – Literalmente, no fue nada. – Kaiba contestó con un tono lleno de indiferencia.

Mokuba chasqueó su lengua con incredulidad. – Sabes que siempre pasa algo entre ustedes dos, y se puede sentir la tensión sex… - La mano de su hermano mayor cubre su boca interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase. – Kaiba estaba demasiado alterado con respecto a su relación con su rival, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado internamente cuando se encontraba con él. Cada vez que él no está, a veces lamenta su ausencia y planea alguna excusa para que el faraón se quede más tiempo con él.

Saber que Atem decidió quedarse en esta vida moderna, lo aliviaba un poco. Pues, siempre se preguntaba sí hubiera soportado que el faraón se vaya para siempre, alejándose completamente de su vida.

Nunca supo expresar bien en palabras sus sentimientos por él, pero sabía que el odio ya no tenía un espacio en su corazón. Aun así, no conocía el nombre preciso de los mismos, ni tampoco se quiso sentar a descubrirlos. Cada vez que la imagen de Atem aparecía frente a sus ojos, le hacía sentir un frío sudor en su espalda, mezclado con temblores y dolores de cabeza frecuentes, causándole pesadillas en las que su rival desaparecía de su vida, o en a veces hasta riéndose burlonamente.

Y, de todas maneras, dejaba que el ex faraón se sentara en su sillón y lo viera trabajar en silencio, jugando con sus papeles y haciéndole preguntas estúpidas sólo para hacer un poco de ruido.

Era odioso, y a la vez, era cómodo para Kaiba.

¿Tensión sexual? Eso era imposible ¿Amor? Improbable.

Incluso la amistad era una palabra que no estaba en el diccionario de Kaiba, sólo unas pocas palabras describían su relación con él.

Odio, que ya estaba tachado en la lista; comodidad, respeto, rivalidad, silencio, enojo, entre otras más que no se acercan a lo que significa el amor o la atracción.

Su relación con el ex faraón seguirá siendo la misma, sus frecuentes visitas a su oficina, con un largo silencio y conversaciones sin sentido que luego acabarán cuando alguno de los dos se aburra de su compañía.

Era eso y nada más.

\- ¿Hermano? ¿Vas a compartir las vacaciones conmigo? – La pregunta de Mokuba interrumpe sus pensamientos, llamando su atención al ver los ojos brillantes de su pequeño hermano, pidiendo casi como ruego que Kaiba decidiera tomarse estas semanas de vacaciones, por lo menos para acompañar a su hermano. Ya que las vacaciones pasadas no habían sido así, pues Kaiba se mantiene muy ocupado con su trabajo que abandona todo lo demás, que sería pasar tiempo con su hermano menor.

Recuerda haber tenido una conversación con su hermano, semanas antes de que empezaran las esperadas vacaciones, sugiriendo que viajarían a algún lado para descansar. Kaiba había reservado una cabaña cercana a una playa que no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, o sea, de su oficina.

No podía decirle que no a su pequeño hermano, que con deseos lo miraba, y Kaiba tampoco iba a negar que también anhelaba su descanso.

\- Te lo prometí. – Kaiba le contestó con una sonrisa que sólo le regalaba a su hermano menor. – Tengo un lugar reservado para nosotros. – Al decir esto, en el rostro de Mokuba se dibuja una amplia sonrisa seguido de unas celebraciones ruidosas, que Kaiba disfrutaba con todo su corazón.

\- ¡Que alegría! ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – Mokuba preguntó con entusiasmo.

\- Ahora mismo, sólo tenemos que empacar y llegaremos en unas horas hasta allá. – Pues no era muy lejos, el lugar ya estaba reservado, no había más trabajo para hacer y, además, los hermanos Kaiba no tenían que esperar un avión, sí tenía su propio transporte.

* * *

Los hermanos fueron hasta la mansión para empacar sus cosas, Kaiba comenzó a notar que su hermano estaba pensativo, como sí no quisiera irse todavía. Lo que era algo raro después de la escena de alegría que le mostró en su oficina.

Ahora Mokuba llevaba el ceño fruncido, se mantenía en silencio y no contestaba animadamente a todo lo que su hermano le decía.

¿Cuál era su problema?

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Mokuba? – Kaiba le preguntó confundido.

Mokuba estaba dudoso de contestar, miraba hacia cualquier otro lado que no sea cerca de su hermano, quien con la maleta en mano se paró frente a él esperando una respuesta.

Mokuba tenía algo para decir y Kaiba estaba seguro de ello.

\- Es que… - Hasta que Mokuba empezó a hablar. – Yuugi y sus amigos … -

\- _Ya empezamos…_ \- Kaiba murmuró en su cabeza, harto de escuchar sobre ellos. Mokuba se había vuelto un amigo cercano de Yuugi y el resto, a Kaiba no le molestaba, pero por como iba la conversación, la idea de Mokuba iba a ser desagradable.

\- Ellos no tienen forma de viajar para disfrutar sus vacaciones, así que quería saber sí podríamos llevarlos con nosotros. – La idea de Mokuba era lo que Kaiba imaginó y su respuesta a ese plan sería siempre…

\- No. – Kaiba respondió secamente, sin dar más explicaciones.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Mokuba preguntó soltando una patada contra el suelo.

\- Porque no, sin discusión, Mokuba. – A Kaiba le molestaba más que nada, que quería tener unas vacaciones tranquilas, sin tener que soportar al perro rabioso, su dueño descontrolado y la princesa que siempre quiere tener la razón. Además, hace mucho que no pasaba tiempo con su hermano, y Mokuba lo sabía, entonces, ¿Cuál era el punto de llevar a la banda de idiotas?

\- Es porque no quieres ver al faraón en traje de baño. – Mokuba soltó con una risa maliciosa. Kaiba no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente, especialmente porque en su imaginación aparece su rival con un traje de baño ajustado, su cabello mojado donde caían gotas de agua que rozaban su piel desnuda.

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, para borrar de sus recuerdos esa imagen. – Deja de decir tonterías, Mokuba. – Kaiba tartamudeó de manera incontrolable al decir esto, inspirando a Mokuba para más bromas.

\- Vamos, sí los invitamos, te dejaré estar a solas con Atem. Sin interrupciones. – Esto ultimo lo dijo con un guiño, y Kaiba se preguntó ¿de donde sacó su hermano menor semejantes ideas?

Su imaginación vuelve al juego, mostrando una escena de él con el faraón frente a una chimenea, el fuego calentando la habitación mientras ellos se abrazan. Sus manos acariciando sus mejillas ruborizadas y cálidas, su sonrisa que le daba una sensación de serenidad, sus mechones dorados causándole cosquilleos en las manos cuando intenta tocar su rostro y su voz suave y firme soplando en su oído.

Otra vez tiene que sacudir su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos inútiles. Él estaba aliviado de que todavía no se imaginó a él mismo besando los labios del faraón.

¿Cómo podría imaginar eso? Era ridículo.

La risa de Mokuba lo sacó de su burbuja. – Te hice pensar. —Dijo con malicia. Kaiba comienza a gruñirle a su hermano menor, apretando sus puños, intentando desaparecer el ardor en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Sí sigues insistiendo, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte, Mokuba! – Lanzó una amenaza que pareció funcionar, ya que Mokuba muestra una expresión reflejando su arrepentimiento. El menor de los Kaiba se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo. – Eso fue lo que pensé. – Kaiba suspiró, saliendo de la mansión con sus maletas, yendo a preparar el auto.

En cuanto su hermano mayor salió, el pequeño se quitó su disfraz y se tomó el atrevimiento de sonreír maliciosamente.

* * *

Ya que su destino no quedaba muy lejos, decidieron viajar en auto hasta el lugar. El viaje, sin embargo, fue un poco largo. Llegaron a la cabaña tarde en la noche, Mokuba se había quedado dormido, tentando a Kaiba de caer dormido también. Por suerte, sólo tenía que registrar su llegada y acomodar las maletas dentro de la casa.

La playa estaba vacía, la luna brillaba sobre el mar, sin duda era una imagen hermosa para los ojos de Kaiba, quien deseaba despertar a su hermano sólo para mostrarle semejante belleza. Pero, él también estaba cansado, ya tendrán otra oportunidad. De todas maneras, se quedarán unas semanas aquí, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Luego de dejar a Mokuba en su respectiva cama, Kaiba camina por la cabaña, viendo lo amplia y silenciosa que es, por más que estaba con Mokuba en la casa; no podía evitar sentirse un poco solitario. Ve que en la sala de estar hay una chimenea, el fuego era lo único que iluminaba la habitación.

Se sienta en el sillón, pensativo. Uniendo sus manos frías, que se abrazaban a ellas mismas sin lograr calentarse. Un suspiro solitario sale de su boca, con una extraña sensación de vacío en su pecho; quería desaparecerlo, pero era imposible. Hace tiempo que lo viene sintiendo, incluyendo esas pesadillas sobre el faraón.

Cada noche eran peores, al principio era su cuerpo que se desangraba, sus manos tomaban su rostro dedicándole una sonrisa debilitada; siempre despertaba con lagrimas en los ojos. Después, las puertas abriéndose para el faraón, quien camina hacia ellas sin mirar hacia atrás, Kaiba era el único en la habitación que lo veía marcharse, todo su alrededor estaba oscuro y la única luz estaba frente a Atem, quien se alejaba de él por cada segundo que pasaba. Kaiba no podía correr, ni moverse de ninguna manera, hasta que las puertas se cierran sólo para que Kaiba sienta las puertas cerradas en su nariz. Entonces, aparecen las pesadillas en las que Atem se burla de él, sentado en su cama, acariciando su cabello, ilusionando a Kaiba de que se quedaría con él en la noche, pero comienza a decirle palabras hirientes.

 _No eres nadie para mi._

 _Sólo me quedé por mis amigos._

 _¿En serio creíste que iba a pensar en ti?_

A continuación, se escuchan sus carcajadas, mezcladas con las de su padre adoptivo, Gozaburo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan afligido por la ausencia de Atem? ¿Por qué estaba inseguro? No debería importarle lo que su rival pensara o sintiera por él.

Sí Seto Kaiba no siente nada por su rival.

\- Así son las cosas… - Kaiba se murmura a sí mismo, levantándose del sillón y yendo directo a la cama.

* * *

Se despierta con el sol golpeando dolorosamente sus ojos, escuchando a los pájaros cantar y a Mokuba sacudiendo su cuerpo bruscamente para que despertara. – ¡Seto! ¡Seto! ¡Vamos, despierta! – Sus gritos agudos eran más molestos que el mismo sol ardiendo en su cabeza.

Sólo consiguió gruñir y darle la espalda a su hermano menor, estaba demasiado cansado. Siendo vacaciones, sólo deseaba dormir todas estas semanas, pero sería imposible teniendo un hermano menor hiperactivo.

Mokuba comienza a tirar de su brazo para arrastrarlo afuera de la cama. No podía creer la fuerza que tenía para lograr que éste cayera al suelo lentamente.

Kaiba abre sus ojos con frustración, viendo la sonrisa amplia de su hermano. - ¡Al fin! ¡Vamos a la playa! – Mokuba exclamó.

\- ¿Tan temprano? – Masculló cansado.

\- ¡Así podemos disfrutar del sol! – Al decir esto, Mokuba corre afuera de la habitación, Kaiba supuso que debía seguirlo. No debía dejar que corra solo por la playa.

Aunque se tardó unos diez minutos por lo menos en levantarse del suelo, ignorando el hecho de que la mitad de su cuerpo todavía estaba en la cama y la otra en el suelo de madera.

Gracias al cielo, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla con respecto a Atem, de hecho, no había soñado nada en particular.

Se levanta con dificultad, sacudiendo su cabello, sintiendo la fatiga. Se pone la ropa más cómoda para salir a buscar a Mokuba, quien ya listo para ir a la playa, corrió hacia afuera de la cabaña.

Sabía que su hermano podía cuidarse solo, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse.

Cuando sale de la cabaña puede sentir el calor del sol un poco más fuerte, sobre su pálida piel; Mokuba corría hacia el mar con sus pies desnudos, listos para sentir el agua golpear sus dedos. Kaiba estaba orgulloso de que su hermano siga siendo tan sano y alegre, sí fuera distinto, no sabría qué hacer.

Su sonrisa es la que lo ayuda a seguir adelante.

Kaiba no estaba interesado en sentir el agua, sólo estaba ahí para acompañar a Mokuba, sí estuviera solo se ocuparía de dormir y nada más. ¿Qué más podría hacer estando solo?

Se mantuvo sentado en la arena, viendo a Mokuba jugar con el agua, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Ve que alguien se para a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Podía ver sus piernas delgadas y sus pequeños pies acariciar la arena. Parecía ser alguien joven, ¿por qué tenía que pararse tan cerca suyo?

Decidió ignorarlo, quizás quería distraerlo.

\- Hola, Kaiba-kun. —Una voz suave y molesta sopla en su oído. Kaiba se sobresalta y voltea rápidamente para ver quien se atrevió a hablarle. La voz era conocida, por supuesto que tenía que ser Yuugi Mutou.

¿Yuugi Mutou? ¿Qué hacía en un lugar como este sí Mokuba dijo que ellos no podían viajar?

\- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? – Le pregunta furiosamente.

Yuugi se había agachado a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas, vestido solamente con su traje de baño, revelando lo delgado que era. – Estoy de vacaciones, como tú. – Le respondió con una sonrisa amable.

Kaiba alzó una de sus cejas con incredulidad, sintiendo que había algo más que Yuugi no le estaba diciendo.

\- ¡Yuugi! – Una chica lo llama, era Anzu, quien llevaba su cabello castaño atado a una coleta con un bikini blanco con puntos rojos. El traje de baño lo llenaba bastante bien, su cuerpo era perfecto sin ninguna imperfección, sin embargo, Kaiba no le dio mucha importancia.

Sólo se dedico a ver el grupo de personas que lo acompañaban a Yuugi, buscando a una persona en particular. Aquel chico con cabellos tricolores bien peinados, su actitud de monarca y su cuerpo perfecto cubierto por una musculosa y unos shorts anchos.

Kaiba quiso sacudir su cabeza bruscamente para sacarse el deseo de ver a su rival con un traje de baño. ¿Por qué tenía estos pensamientos?

El ex monarca no le devolvió la mirada al castaño, trataba de no hacerlo, pues no quería volver a verlo después de lo que sucedió en la oficina. Yuugi corrió hacia ellos cuando terminó de saludar a Kaiba.

Todos llevaban traje de baño, dispuestos a meterse al agua, pero el único que no quería hacerlo era Atem, ya que el mar sólo le recordaría sus travesías en el Nilo. Había decidido con firmeza quedarse en esta vida, con sus amigos y con su rival, pero en las noches sentía la tristeza de haber dejado a su familia, quienes estuvieron con él desde que era pequeño y lo ayudaron a crecer como faraón. Yuugi y los demás, eran su nueva familia ahora. Y ya era momento de que formara otra por su propia cuenta.

Aunque no podía hacerlo solo.

Atem se sentó en la arena, queriendo estar lejos de Kaiba, indeciso de sí sería una sabia acción ir y confesarle sus sentimientos ahora. No estaba de ánimos luego de lo que había pasado, no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para soportar el rechazo.

Se abrazó a sus rodillas, viendo como sus amigos jugaban en el mar, uniéndose a Mokuba. A pesar de todo, sentía un vacío enorme en su corazón.

* * *

Había comenzado a hacer frío durante la tarde, y Mokuba ya empezaba a sentirlo, con su pecho desnudo y mojado, el viento no lo ayudaba a protegerse.

Kaiba se aseguró de llevarle una toalla mientras caminaban hasta la cabaña para que no tomara frío y se resfriara. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde, pues su hermano estaba estornudando sin pausa, y la había subido la temperatura.

Se estaba nublando, gotas de agua caían del cielo; Kaiba se sentía maldecido al haber salido con un clima tan terrible.

Una vez adentro de la casa, se ocupó de secar a su hermano, teniéndolo frente a la chimenea así no cogía más frío. Truenos fuertes sonaban desde su ventana, el cielo estaba prácticamente negro con la acumulación de nubes. – Qué día horrible… - Murmuró Mokuba, abrazando con sus manos la taza de té que su hermano le preparó.

Kaiba quería reírse, por más que no sea apropiado, pues con todo lo que su hermano pequeño lo molestó para salir a la playa, ahora era él quien sufría las consecuencias. Aun así, pedía que su hermano no se enfermara en estas vacaciones. Suavemente pasa su mano por su cabello, para que no se desanime como para saber sí su cabeza ya estaba seca o no.

Mira hacia la ventana, viendo las gotas de agua golpear violentamente el vidrio, y Kaiba no podía evitar preguntarse sí Atem y los demás tenían realmente un lugar donde quedarse.

Pero tenía una pregunta mejor, ¿qué hacían Atem y sus amigos en un lugar como este?

Kaiba miró fijamente a su hermano, quien estaba distraído tomando de su taza de té. – Mokuba… - Llama su atención.

\- ¿Qué sucede, hermano? – Mokuba responde con indiferencia.

\- ¿Sabes por qué de pronto Yuugi y los demás pudieron viajar? – Kaiba revisó cada reacción que tenía Mokuba ante la pregunta. Primero se sobresaltó, abriendo sus ojos lo más que podía y ruborizándose levemente, agachando su cabeza para que su hermano no descubriera la verdad simplemente con su cara. Lo que no sabía el menor de los Kaiba, es que ya era demasiado tarde. Su hermano mayor lo descubrió.

\- No lo sé, hermano. ¿Por qué no les preguntas a ellos? – Mokuba tartamudea un poco al hablar, dándole pruebas a Kaiba de que su hermano tiene algo que ver.

\- ¿Para qué? Sí parece que tú sabes algo. – Kaiba se dejó sonreír levemente, al estar tan cerca de la verdad.

Aunque, realmente no lo hacía feliz saber que Mokuba hizo algo a sus espaldas.

Sintió como Mokuba temblaba en su lugar, mostrándose nervioso. – No sé de qué hablas… - Dijo en una voz muy baja, sin sonar convincente.

\- Mokuba, no me mientas. – Kaiba fue a lo directo, no estaba de ánimos para dar vueltas sobre el asunto. - ¿Los trajiste aquí?

El silencio fue su única respuesta, hasta que luego de unos minutos, Mokuba le contesta con la voz baja de nuevo. – Si … - Kaiba estaba por regañarlo, pero Mokuba siguió hablando. – ¡Lo hice por ti, hermano! – Esas palabras sí lo tomaron por sorpresa.

¿Qué le importaba a él sí Yuugi y su grupo de amigos salían de vacaciones o no?

\- ¿Cómo me beneficia a mi que ese grupo de idiotas esté aquí? – Kaiba pregunta bruscamente.

\- La ultima vez que salimos de vacaciones, yo era el único que me divertía y tú siempre estabas en un rincón mirando como yo disfrutaba. – Kaiba alzó una ceja ante la explicación de Mokuba, seguía sin entender sus razones. ¿Tenía algo de raro su comportamiento en las vacaciones anteriores? Mokuba sintió que su hermano no lo estaba comprendiendo. - ¡Te veías muy solo, hermano! – Aclaró.

Eso no era motivo de preocupación para Kaiba, a él no le importaba estar solo, aunque a veces la sensación de vacío era horrible para su corazón y el disgusto creció cuando comenzaron las pesadillas, pero ese era otro tema que no discutiría con Mokuba.

\- Sabes que no me importa estar solo, Mokuba, de todas formas, sigo sin entender donde cabe Yuugi en todo esto. – Kaiba respondió, ahora sentándose al lado de su hermano, cruzado de brazos.

Mokuba muerde su labio inferior y forma ahora una sonrisa maliciosa que a su hermano mayor le generó unos escalofríos. – No estoy hablando de Yuugi, sino del otro…

 _\- Aquí vamos de nuevo… -_ Kaiba dijo en su cabeza, agotado de las insistencias de Mokuba con respecto a su relación con Atem. No había nada entre ellos y nunca lo habría. – Trata de borrar la idea de que siento una atracción por Atem. Eso nunca va a suceder, Mokuba. - El menor de los Kaiba dejó salir una risa leve ante las palabras del castaño.

\- Siempre dices eso, pero estoy seguro que ambos están pensando en cómo lidiar y confesar sus sentimientos. – Eso sólo causó que Kaiba se ruborizara suavemente. – De hecho, apostemos. – Al decir esto, Mokuba se levanta con entusiasmo del sillón. Kaiba sólo se quería hundir en un hoyo y nunca salir de ahí, los ojos llenos de malicia ya lo tenían cansado. – Sí estas tan seguro de que no sientes nada por Atem, yo sé que Atem siente algo por ti, así que apostemos quién se confiesa primero. – La apuesta que Mokuba propuso no tenía ningún sentido sí Kaiba aseguraba que no sentía nada por Atem, sin embargo, en vez de discutir, el castaño se quedó preguntándose de dónde sacó su hermano que Atem gustaba de él.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que Atem gusta de mi? ¿No es ridículo? – Preguntó Kaiba.

Mokuba volvió a reír, pero con más fuerza esta vez, causando que el ruido rebote por toda la sala, incomodando más a su hermano mayor. – Es obvio, Seto, por la forma en la que te mira. ¿Nunca te enteraste? – Eso sólo dejó pensando al mayor de los Kaiba, tratando de analizar cada uno de los momentos en los que Atem lo miró.

Siempre sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo, odio, o sea lo que sea, pero no mostraban una atracción o amor hacia él. Excepto por esa vez en su oficina, cuando estaba sentado sobre él con su rostro teñido de rojo, aunque parecía más vergüenza que otra cosa. ¿Por qué estaba el faraón sentado en su regazo?

De ninguna manera Kaiba podría haberlo tomado del brazo y acercarlo a él como Atem dijo. Sí Mokuba tenía razón, entonces el faraón se estaba aprovechando de él mientras dormía. ¿Será eso verdad?

Apretó sus puños con fuerza al pensar en ello, creando un sentimiento de rechazo y más atracción hacia su rival.

¿Atracción? ¡No! Era odio y nada más que eso.

\- Apuesto a que Atem se confesará conmigo primero, pues es imposible que yo lo haga. – Kaiba se decidió a jugar, sin olvidar sonar orgulloso al ceder ante la patética apuesta.

Mokuba extendió su mano, para estrecharla con su hermano. – Sí tú ganas prometo no molestarte nunca más con el faraón. –

Kaiba dejó salir una leve risa. – Eso sería un alivio. Sí tú ganas te prometo ordenar tu habitación por una semana. – La habitación de Mokuba siempre era un desastre y el menor casi nunca tenía la energía para ordenarla como su hermano le pedía.

\- Sería mucho más divertido sí lo haces con un vestido de sirvienta. – Mokuba añade sosteniendo una carcajada.

Kaiba aprieta sus dientes, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. - ¿Es en serio? –

\- Muy en serio, y quiero que lleves orejas de gato también. – A partir de ahí, Mokuba no pudo sostener por mucho más tiempo la risa y explotó en una fuerte carcajada.

Kaiba sabía que Mokuba hablaba en serio, él se tomaba las apuestas muy a pecho, y quería sacarles todo su jugo. Así que el castaño no tuvo que hacer más que aceptar, ¿qué posibilidades había de que Mokuba ganara la apuesta?

Sólo tenía que olvidarse de que amaba al faraón, y eso era todo.

Exacto, ' _amor'_ era la palabra que se sumó a su diccionario.

* * *

Kaiba despertó al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se había quedado hasta tarde cuidando de Mokuba, quien comenzó a toser en la noche y a estornudar incontrolablemente. El día seguía siendo igual de horrible que el anterior y simplemente no podía permitir que Mokuba se arriesgara y saliera a la playa, exponiéndose al frío y caer en una fuerte gripe.

Al levantarse de la cama, el mayor de los Kaiba se comenzó a sentir un poco mareado, pero ignoró aquella sensación para prepararle una sopa a su hermanito.

Mokuba casi siempre rechazaba el sabor de las sopas, Kaiba era el único que lograba convencerlo para que la tomara. Aunque le tomaba demasiado tiempo y energía.

Lo que más le preocupaba al castaño, era la fiebre que subía cada vez más tanto en su hermano como en él. No quería pensar que él también estaba cayendo en una gripe fatal, debía ignorar las sensaciones y concentrarse en su hermano menor. ¿Quién iba a cuidarlo a él y a Mokuba sí se enfermaba?

Se ocupó de colocarle un trapo húmedo en la frente para hacer que la fiebre baje. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en la apuesta que hizo con Mokuba anoche. Se sintió demasiado estúpido, dejándose llevar por la ilusión de que tal vez Atem podría quererlo como alguien más que un rival.

Trataba de detener su corazón que siempre quería llamar la atención del ex monarca, buscaba señales en su cabeza que le mostraran que había una posibilidad de que su rival se sintiera atraído.

¿Cuántas veces Atem lo miró y él no se enteró de eso? ¿Cuántas veces el corazón del ex monarca latió fuertemente por el castaño? ¿Cuántas veces se ruborizó? ¿Qué tipo de sueños tenía sobre él? ¿Eran frecuentes?

Había muchas preguntas que ocupaban su cabeza, creándole más dolores y subiendo su fiebre.

Alguien toca a la puerta de su casa, ¿quién podría tomarse la molestia de venir hasta aquí con la tormenta?

Kaiba se dirigió hacia la puerta con un poco de dificultad debido a la pesadez que sentía, cuando sus manos finalmente llegan al picaporte; del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban esos cabellos tricolores que el castaño quería olvidar, los ojos amatistas que brillaban sobre sus ojos azules, sus labios finos y perfectos que Kaiba quería tocar.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, no debía pensar tonterías.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Kaiba trataba de sonar brusco para hacerse creer a sí mismo que sus sentimientos por quien tenía en frente no existían.

Atem lo mira fijamente, preocupado por el aspecto que llevaba el castaño, pues se notaba pálido con profundas ojeras y no estaba enderezando la espalda, lo que significaba que su cabeza le estaba pesando demasiado. - ¿Estás bien? – Es lo primero que Atem le dice, cuando antes pensaba en contestarle con sarcasmo, pero su preocupación fue más grande.

Kaiba se sorprende al ver que su rival se preocupó por él, su corazón volvía a golpear su pecho con fuerza, como si quisiera escapar y abrazar a su rival. Eso no pasaría, nunca, _jamás_.

\- ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Algo que estaba molestando al castaño, era la duda de cómo sabía Atem dónde estaba Kaiba. ¿Acaso lo seguía?

\- Sólo vine a ver cómo estaba Mokuba, ya que Yuugi me dijo que lo vio resfriado en la playa, así que me pidió que los visitara. – Atem se excusó.

No era una mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad. Atem había insistido en ir y busco la manera de ir solo, para ver a Kaiba especialmente.

\- ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba yo? – Kaiba finalmente le pregunta. Atem señala detrás suyo, mostrando un pequeño puente que lleva a otra cabaña más pequeña y que se veía un poco maltratada.

\- Porque estamos frente a ti. – Kaiba quería hundirse en ese hoyo, que su cabeza se atasque en la tierra haciendo que le sea imposible salir. ¿Las vacaciones podían ponerse peor?

Por supuesto que podían; lo descubrió cuando su mareo aumentó, sus rodillas le fallaron causando que casi caiga al suelo. Fue su rival quien evitó la caída sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

El castaño se ruborizó furiosamente al darse cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de Atem, y desgraciadamente no podía levantarse adecuadamente, así que debía depender de los brazos del ex monarca.

Kaiba no se iba a quedar con esa idea, hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantenerse parado sin temblar ni caerse. Se sostenía de la pared, tratando de no mirar el rostro del faraón que reflejaba confusión.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – Atem le pregunta con cierta incredulidad, pues sabía la respuesta del castaño y que sólo era una forma de alejarse de la dependencia.

-No. – Respondió secamente, Atem ya se esperaba semejante respuesta, y Kaiba definitivamente se veía como alguien que necesitaba ayuda.

Así que, sin preguntar, se acercó a él e hizo que su brazo rodee sus hombros para que pueda sostenerse de él. Aunque Atem tenía un cuerpo pequeño como para sostener a Kaiba, tenía la fuerza y la voluntad para hacerlo y llevarlo a la cama más cercana. – Quiero que te apoyes en mi.

-¡No necesito que me ayudes! – Kaiba trató de alejarlo, pero la fuerza de Atem superó la suya. Logrando que el castaño se ruborice más, teniendo tan cerca a su rival con sus cuerpos demasiado pegados

-Kaiba, sí sigues empujándome voy a tener que dejarte caer al suelo. – Las amenazas de Atem no le importaban a Kaiba sí su plan justamente era que lo soltara, aunque con lo mareado que estaba, no iba disfrutar rebotar contra el suelo.

Sin embargo, prefería eso antes que estar tan cerca del faraón. – Inténtalo. – Kaiba lo provocó y no consiguió exactamente lo que quería. Atem no quería dejarlo caer en el estado en el que se encontraba, a pesar de su amenaza sabía que no sería ningún beneficio para ambos que el castaño choque bruscamente contra el suelo de madera.

-Sigue soñando. – El faraón masculló mientras seguía llevando a Kaiba a su respectiva habitación.

Kaiba quería reír ante su comentario, deseaba que su sueño fuera solamente Atem empujándolo contra el piso y que ahí se termine. Era demasiado pedir.

No tenía mucha energía para seguir luchando así que sólo rogó porque Atem encuentre pronto una cama y lo deje caer ahí.

Fue entonces que escuchó a Mokuba toser de forma imparable y se sobresaltó. Atem sintió como Kaiba se tensaba en sus brazos, reconociendo su preocupación por su hermano menor. –No te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré. – Atem le dedicó una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, aunque no tuvo mucho efecto sobre Kaiba.

-De ninguna manera te dejaré cuidar de mí hermano. Eso estaba haciendo yo hasta que tú llegaste y me interrumpiste. – Los gruñidos de Kaiba ya estaban acabando con la paciencia del faraón, intentó soportar un poco más por la salud frágil que tenía su rival; debía dejarlo en una cama e ir a tratar a Mokuba rápidamente, no iba a perder tiempo discutiendo.

\- Kaiba, no lo ayudarás a Mokuba estando así. – Atem le dijo con firmeza, demostrando en su tono de voz lo molesto que estaba por la testarudez del castaño.

Con esto, Kaiba se quedó en silencio absoluto, soportando como Atem lo apoya ligeramente en su respectiva cama. Sin poder evitar sugestionarse por los pocos segundos que tuvo encima de él al faraón, con sus cabellos dorados rozando su nariz. Pero, Atem pareció no enterarse de eso, lo que significa que tal vez él no sienta tanta atracción como dijo Mokuba.

-Enseguida regreso. —Atem dijo mientras salía apurado de la habitación para tratar al hermano de su rival. Kaiba no esperaba realmente que regrese, aunque siendo honestos, agradecía su presencia, ya que estaba comenzando a sentirse fatigado. Odiaba darle la razón al ex monarca admitiendo que no podía cuidar de Mokuba en estas condiciones.

El menor de los Kaiba ve a un chico de cabello tricolor entrar a su habitación, al principio pensando que era Yuugi, pero luego se dio cuenta de que resultaba ser el faraón. Muchas ideas se le cruzaron por la cabeza cuando no vio a su hermano por ninguna parte, en cambio, se encuentra con que Atem estaba ahora en su casa. Una extraña visita.

Sólo lo saludó discretamente, el faraón había usado de excusa que sus amigos se preocuparon por el menor, cuando el chico sabía que Atem venía por otra razón; a pesar de todo, estaba agradecido de que haya aparecido, sea cual sea el motivo, pues había notado que su hermano mayor estaba decaído y necesitaba descanso.

Ambos cayeron en una fuerte gripe en las vacaciones. Atem estaba dispuesto a cuidarlos a los dos; eso solo facilitaba la apuesta de los hermanos.

El faraón se ocupó de ponerle trapos fríos en la cabeza a Mokuba para así bajar su fiebre, aunque el menor no quería retenerlo por mucho tiempo al ex monarca, porque quería que vaya a atender a su hermano mayor, quien era demasiado testarudo como para pedirle ayuda a quien sea.

Así que, cuando comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor, decidió hacerse el dormido para que Atem lo dejara y se dedicara a cuidar a su rival.

Eso fue lo que hizo, Atem vio que Mokuba tenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente. Le apagó la luz de la habitación y lo cubrió las sabanas, aliviado de que el pequeño se vea un poco mejor.

Con un suspiro, se preparó mentalmente para tratar a Kaiba, pues su testarudez era insoportable y el ex monarca ya se estaba sintiendo cansado. Entrando a la habitación se encuentra con Kaiba sentado en la cama, usando su teléfono, haciendo quien sabe qué.

Fue entonces que Atem lo toma por sorpresa, sacándole su celular de la mano bruscamente, causando que el castaño lo mirara con confusión y rabia.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Le pregunta indignado.

Atem mantiene el teléfono en su mano, mientras se para en jarra, pareciendo una madre que regaña a su hijo. – Tienes que descansar, no debes usar estas… cosas. – Atem apreciaba con curiosidad el aparato en su mano, sintiendo lo ligero y frío que era, su pantalla amplia que brillaba ante sus ojos. Aun así, no estaba acostumbrado a las tecnologías modernas que eran tan utilizadas por todos.

Kaiba alzó una ceja con incredibilidad. - ¿Acaso eres mi madre? Necesito enviarle un correo a mi secretaria, así que devuélvemelo. – El castaño extendió su mano, esperando a que su rival obedezca. Obviamente, Atem no lo iba a hacer; lo dejó a Kaiba esperando como un tonto.

Atem no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia al escuchar a Kaiba tan interesado por enviarle un mensaje a su "secretaria", creería que Kaiba sigue trabajando aun estando de vacaciones, pero ¿su secretaria? Que busque una excusa mejor.

Atem no se detuvo a pensar ni un segundo la situación, sólo se dejó llevar por la extraña molestia de la relación entre su rival y su secretaria, ignorando el hecho de que la única relación que Kaiba puede tener con alguien, es de negocios y nada más. Pero su imaginación le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, y reaccionó de mala manera.

-No me importa si quieres hablar con tu querida "secretaria", deberías estar usando tu tiempo para descansar y no para ella. – Atem se sobresaltó, apretando el teléfono en su mano, oyendo como se torcía por su fuerza y sorprendiendo al castaño, quien frunce el ceño ante las extrañas palabras de su rival. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

\- No sé qué estás pensando, pero necesito trabajar. – Kaiba murmuró, ignorando la inusual escena que Atem le acaba de montar. El pequeño monarca sacude su cabeza demostrando que no pensaba darle su teléfono por ahora.

Kaiba, estando agotado, no puede insistir y seguir con la discusión como haría usualmente, sólo se volvió a recostar, apoyando bruscamente su cabeza en la almohada. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber presionado su cabeza así, con los fuertes mareos que estaba padeciendo, liberando un leve gemido de dolor, llamando la atención de Atem.

Sólo se le queda mirando por unos segundos, Kaiba no le dio mucha importancia, preocupado por su dolor de cabeza.

De pronto siente un peso en su frente, era la pequeña mano de su rival apoyándose en su cabeza. Sorprendido el castaño intenta saber que intenta hacer, descubriendo que el faraón le estaba tomando la temperatura.

Sin embargo, su tacto se sentía muy relajante. Sí seguía así terminaría siendo el primero en confesarse, y se arriesgaría a ser rechazado. Antes que nada, debía averiguar sí Atem sentía algo por él.

Escucha una leve risa salir del faraón, sonaba maravillosa, pero trataba de no dejarse llevar ella. - ¿De qué te ríes? – Le pregunta bruscamente, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, así que los abrió levemente para ver la sonrisa de su rival.

Se alteró cuando vio que Atem ya no estaba parado a su lado, sino encima de él, con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus manos apretando sus mejillas que ahora ardían por la vergüenza. – Te ves adorable, Kaiba. – Atem dijo con cierto tono seductor que a Kaiba le resultó inquietante. ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahora?

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Kaiba no pudo evitar tartamudear al hablar, pues intentaba controlarse por la placentera sensación del cuerpo del faraón encima de su estomago, sus piernas apretando su cintura; sólo hacía que su fiebre aumentara. Una gota de sudor caía por su frente, aun esforzándose por abstenerse a la tentación.

Atem, sin embargo, seguía riendo. - ¿Acaso tu secretaria puede hacer esto? – Kaiba no tuvo tiempo de procesar las palabras, cuando ve que Atem se inclina hasta su cuello. Comienza a sentir un fresco cosquilleo en esa misma zona, y quería evitar la idea de que su rival acaba de lamer su cuello.

Aunque, se sentía bastante bien.

Pero, un momento, ¿su secretaria? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con todo esto? ¿Acaso Atem está…?

-Kaiba, estás hirviendo. – Atem le dice mostrándose preocupado, aun así, no ayudaba en nada cuando sólo se inclina más y sigue lamiendo su rostro; específicamente, las gotas de sudor.

Kaiba jadeaba incontrolablemente, con el insoportable calor y el extraño sentimiento que Atem le causaba. Quería pedirle que se detenga, pero al mismo tiempo quería que siga.

Así que, después de todo, su rival sí lo deseaba.

Su lengua cálida rozando su piel, sus manos explorando su cuello, su cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo, sus maullidos…

¿Maullidos?

Atem había largado uno o dos maullidos que sonaban bastante reales, el primero parecía ser parte de su 'juego' pero el segundo ya lo hacía preguntarse sí Mokuba no había traído un gato también. Kaiba lo ignora, decidiendo dejarse llevar por la tentadora sensación de Atem saboreando su cuerpo; llevaba sus manos a su cabello tricolor, sintiendo lo suave que era y sus orejas peludas que reaccionaban ante la caricia…

¿Orejas? Las orejas normalmente no iban tan arriba de la cabeza.

Escucha un ronroneo venir del faraón. Kaiba comienza a mirar mejor a quien tenía en frente, y en definitiva era Atem, su rival, quien llevaba unas extrañas orejas de gato y detrás… Una cola peluda que se sacudía con emoción. ¿Era una especie de juego? Está bien, podía jugarlo.

Sin embargo, se sentía… Demasiado real. El faraón había dejado de hablar y sólo maullaba y ronroneaba. El corazón de Kaiba se había detenido, porque, en definitiva, se estaba por acostar con un hombre mitad gato. Un fuerte maullido lo aturde, haciendo que se tapara los oídos como reacción mientras cerraba sus ojos.

El maullido fue repentino y sólo duró unos segundos hasta que todo quedó completamente silencioso, incluso ya había dejado de sentir la maravillosa lengua de su rival. ¿Qué pasó?

Abre sus ojos lentamente para darse cuenta que Atem ya no estaba encima suyo, lamentablemente. ¿A dónde se fue?

De nuevo tiene una fresca sensación, que no era la de una lengua sino como la de un trapo húmedo en su frente. Alza la vista para volver a ver a su rival, esta vez sin orejas de gato ni una sonrisa llena de picardía. Kaiba no sabía sí suspirar de la frustración o de alivio al descubrir que era todo un sueño demasiado loco. Por lo menos, no era la pesadilla de Atem burlándose de él.

¿Pero era motivo de alivio? Acaba de soñar con su rival en forma de gato, lamiendo toda su cara. Esto sólo causaba que el castaño quiera hundirse en un hoyo para jamás salir de ahí.

El ardor en su rostro no había desaparecido, su fiebre era infernal, estaba húmedo por varias razones, pero la principal era el sudor. Su cabeza lo estaba matando, sentía un nudo en su garganta como sí varios hombres lo estuvieran ahorcando.

-La fiebre está empeorando. – Vagamente pudo escuchar a Atem, aunque supo reconocer que su tono de voz demostraba preocupación.

No podía hablar ni hacer nada para contestarle, sólo consiguió cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, cediendo ante el agotamiento que la fiebre le estaba causando, sabiendo que sería una noche demasiado larga para ambos.

* * *

La mañana había sido más relajada, aunque las nubes seguían tapando el sol, haciendo que el día sea de un color gris. Atem se había quedado toda la noche con los Kaiba sin haberse dado cuenta, de pronto mirando el reloj supo que ya estaba amaneciendo. Sentía los parpados pesados y su cabeza dolía demasiado, pero por lo menos había logrado que la fiebre de Kaiba se calmara. Su rival aun dormía, lo cual era una buena señal. Tampoco se agitaba ni jadeaba como lo había hecho anoche.

- _Quizás tuvo una pesadilla._ – Atem dedujo en su cabeza. La fiebre era tan intensa que quizás le pudo haber causado algunas alucinaciones. – _Me pregunto con qué soñará Kaiba._ – Atem hablaba consigo mismo mientras observaba el rostro relajado del castaño, quien sin su ceño fruncido y su respiración calmada era una persona completamente distinta y más atractiva ante los ojos del faraón.

Los hermanos Kaiba siguieron durmiendo hasta el mediodía, Atem no salió de la casa hasta asegurarse de que despertaran bien, ninguno de sus amigos lo había venido a buscar todavía así que no se preocupó demasiado por ellos. Se concentró en prepararles el desayuno, como Yuugi le había enseñado por lo menos, algunas tostadas que habían salido un poco quemadas con dulce y una taza de té con leche.

El primero en despertarse fue Kaiba, quien se mostró confundido al ver todavía a su rival sentado a su lado con una bandeja llena de comida, como si esperara al autobús. – Buenos días. – El faraón lo saludó con una leve sonrisa cansada. Kaiba se sentía en condiciones para levantarse de inmediato, aunque sea solo para sentarse. No sabía que había pasado anoche, sólo recordaba que se sentía terrible. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – El castaño observó el aspecto de Atem, su rostro pálido con sus profundas ojeras. ¿Cuánto habrá dormido? No podía creer que el faraón se haya quedado toda la noche cuidándolos a los dos.

Ahora le debía un favor.

-Me siento mejor, ya puedes irte. – Kaiba dijo bruscamente. Honestamente, el castaño quería que Atem se fuera a seguir con su vida y que no dedicara su energía a los hermanos. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

Al menos que la teoría de Mokuba sea cierta, aunque cuidar a una persona no significa explícitamente que se tiene una atracción por aquella.

Atem sabía que su respuesta no era del todo cierta, así que decidió ignorar sus palabras y le extendió la bandeja con el desayuno. Kaiba lo mira con confusión, pues las tostadas estaban quemadas y parecía que el faraón intentó cubrirlo con el dulce de durazno.

-Tomaré el té, gracias. – Kaiba dijo cordialmente mientras tomaba la taza. El té no tenía nada raro, excepto por el hecho de que no lo tomaba con leche, pero eso era un detalle menor.

Dejo que el liquido entrara a su boca y pasara por su garganta. Un agrio sabor lo invade, dándole ganas de vomitar; trata de resistir sólo para regañar con toda su furia al faraón por no haberse esforzado ni un poco en preparar un buen desayuno. - ¿Qué es esto? – Kaiba arruga su nariz mostrando su indignación.

Atem realmente no sabía como preparar un buen desayuno, llevaba poco tiempo en esta vida y nunca lo había hecho, a pesar de que Yuugi le enseñó; su compañero sólo le mostró una vez y no se volvió a hablar del asunto de nuevo.

-No creo que sea muy difícil preparar un mugroso té y colocar dos panes en una tostadora. Pero, se ve que no puedes hacer nada bien. – Las palabras de Kaiba sólo enfurecieron al monarca, quien ya estaba impaciente por volver a su cama y dormir todo lo que no durmió sólo para cuidar de él, aquel caprichoso muchacho que no dejaba de temblar mientras soñaba, a quien le hervía la cabeza y débilmente abría sus ojos. Atem se ocupó de que ahora tenga la energía suficiente como para discutirle sí su desayuno era un asco o no.

El faraón no tenía la paciencia necesaria como para escucharlo y aliviarse de que su rival se haya recuperado. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla, apretando sus puños y pegando una patada al suelo para demostrar su propia indignación. – Un gracias habría estado bien. – Fue lo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar con pisadas fuertes hasta la puerta, preparándose para salir de la lujosa cabaña, sin dejarle oportunidad a su rival para que contestara.

Kaiba observa como el chico de cabello tricolor se aleja de él con la espalda enderezaba y la actitud orgullosa, escuchando segundos después el fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Parecía que Atem quería hacer suficiente ruido como para demostrar lo molesto que estaba.

No era la preocupación de Kaiba, quien dejo la bandeja en el piso y se recostó unos segundos más en la cama. Por lo menos había logrado que se vaya. A decir verdad, el té no estaba tan asqueroso, aunque no lo volvería a probar en lo que le queda de vida.

Quizás un día, pueda enseñarle al faraón como rayos se prepara un buen desayuno.

La imagen de él despertando con Atem a su lado y llevándole el desayuno a la cama se formó en su cabeza, causando que su corazón latiera violentamente mezclándose con el ardor en sus mejillas.

La fiebre volvió a aumentar. – Otra vez no… - Kaiba se murmuró a sí mismo, deseando no tener que volver a depender de su rival, aunque parecía inevitable. Quizás sí se mantenía en cama hasta que Mokuba despierte, podría sentirse mejor y no tendría que volver a recibir la vaga atención de Atem.

Aunque no era tan vaga, pues su rival se había quedado toda la noche cuidándolo. Se repitió a sí mismo que le debía una.

Cuando cae la tarde, Mokuba despierta con una fuerte tos seca, causando que su hermano mayor se levante apuradamente, afectando a su dolor de cabeza. Kaiba le alcanza un vaso de agua, ayudándolo a sentarse para que lo tome junto con su medicina. Lo primero que se le ocurre decir a Mokuba cuando finalmente puede hablar es: - ¿Y Atem?

Ahora Atem parecía parte de la familia, siendo casi como una enfermera personal, pues Mokuba ya se había acostumbrado a que el faraón cuidara de él, por más que haya sido solo por un rato, pensaba que lo seguiría viendo, teniendo en cuenta que su hermano mayor no estaba tan bien.

Kaiba muerde su labio inferior, apartando su mirada con su ceño fruncido, harto de escuchar ese nombre. –Él se fue a dormir, esta ahora en su cabaña donde tiene que estar. ¿Por qué habría de estar aquí todavía? Él no vive con nosotros. - Kaiba respondió aceleradamente, queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación de inmediato.

-Sin embargo, tu quieres que viva contigo. – Mokuba murmura con una sonrisa maliciosa que no se desvanece incluso cuando la tos lo vuelve a atacar.

Kaiba sólo se ruboriza mientras recuerda aquel sueño que tuvo anoche. Quería volver a sentirlo, ¿Qué tanto tiene que subir su fiebre para que eso se repita?

Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

De nuevo se arrepintió de sacudir su cabeza, pues su mareo no había desaparecido y ahora rogaba porque a Mokuba le agarre sueño o algo para así poder volver a la cama despreocupado.

-Tengo hambre, hermano. – Hasta que su hermano menor dijo esas palabras mágicas que le demostraron que ya había perdido su oportunidad para seguir durmiendo. Pensaría en pedirle a Atem que le haga el desayuno a Mokuba, pero teniendo en cuenta su experiencia, era mejor que no le preparara nada.

Fueron las horas más largas para Kaiba, no tuvo tiempo para sentarse ni un momento, tenía que cuidar de Mokuba cada segundo, ya que no dejaba de toser y a veces su fiebre aumentaba y en el estado en el que estaba Kaiba, Mokuba no podía recuperarse rápidamente ya que los cuidados del castaño no eran efectivo ni muy rápidos.

Kaiba se daba cuenta de la falta que le hacía alguien sano y con mucha voluntad como el faraón.

Al pensar en él, se sorprende al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, que resultaban ser del mismísimo faraón, quien es recibido con la cara pálida de su rival, pareciendo rogar unos minutos de descanso. – La historia se repite. – Murmura Atem con sus brazos cruzados.

Se aseguró de que Kaiba se fuera a la cama, una vez que el castaño apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, sus ojos se cerraron y no se volvieron a abrir hasta después de unas horas.

Atem aprovechó su descanso para ir a tratar a Mokuba. El niño estaba despierto y con energías, se veía mucho mejor que ayer, él que parecía que estaba por caer desmayado era su hermano mayor.

Atem se quedó con el menor de los Kaiba, escuchándolo hablar y enseñándole algunas estrategias para el duelo de monstruos; Mokuba estaba comenzando a interesarse por aquel juego y esperaba un día ganarle a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Mokuba sólo estaba dando un poco de charla para entrar en confianza con el ex monarca, pero en realidad, quería hablar de algo en particular, algo que el ex faraón no tuvo en cuenta.

-¿Qué opinas de mi hermano? – La pregunta directa de Mokuba toma por sorpresa al pequeño duelista, logrando que este se ruborice levemente.

\- Él es… un honorable duelista. – Es lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, después de otras ideas que era mejor no mencionarlas al menor de los Kaiba.

Mokuba alza una ceja incrédulamente y mantiene su sonrisa maliciosa. - ¿Eso es todo? ¿No es un buen amigo, un buen compañero? – Mokuba sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y prefirió hacerse el tonto para ver cómo iba la conversación con el faraón; sus reacciones, sus palabras, la forma en la que mueve las manos cuando se altera.

-Él no es mi amigo. – Atem dice con firmeza y un poco de lamento.

\- ¿Quieres que lo sea? – La pregunta de Mokuba lo sobresalta. ¿Qué podría responder a eso?

\- No lo sé, Mokuba, ¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas de repente? – Atem apartaba su mirada, rogando por que el hermano de Kaiba no notar el rubor en sus mejillas y como jugaba con sus manos para calmar su ansiedad.

Por supuesto que quería que Kaiba sea su amigo, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo que se conocían y parecía un sueño imposible, aunque más imposible es que Kaiba le corresponda a sus sentimientos.

-Sólo siento un poco de curiosidad, ya que te preocupaste tanto por el anoche. Mi hermano me contó que te habías quedado sin dormir sólo para cuidarnos. – El faraón parpadeó unas varias veces, procesando la explicación. Kaiba había tenido en cuenta sus esfuerzos por cuidarlo después de todo.

Antes de que Mokuba pudiera seguir con su juego, comienza a toser de nuevo incontrolablemente. Cuando eso sucedía, Atem había arreglado de alcanzarle el jarabe cada vez que su tos aparecía sin pausa. La pequeña botella con el calmante para su tos estaba guardada en un cajón, aunque Atem lo había guardado sin fijarse mucho por el cansancio que tenía.

Abre cada cajón, uno por uno, buscando apuradamente el jarabe, ya que la tos se volvía más fuerte. Encuentra la botella en el ultimo cajón; quería golpearse a sí mismo por haberlo dejado en tal cajón, pues hubiera sido más fácil haberlo dejado en el primero.

Le alcanzó la botellita a Mokuba para que tomara del jarabe, mientras el menor lo tomaba, Atem se ocupó de volver al cajón para cerrarlo, estando a las apuradas se había olvidado de hacerlo. Sin embargo, nota una libreta muy vistosa con colores hermosos, verdes claros y oscuros, formando un bello bosque.

Mokuba acomoda su garganta y se da el permiso de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que mantenía tan distraído al faraón. – Esa es la libreta de dibujo de mi hermano cuando era pequeño. Yo todavía la conservo. – Dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Atem admiraba como los hermanos estaban tan unidos y guardaban profundamente los recuerdos más valiosos de su relación.

Cada vez que Kaiba demostraba su amor por su hermano, es cuando Atem siente sus cálidos latidos.

-¿Puedo verla? – Atem no iba a negar que sentía demasiada curiosidad, sabía que, a través del dibujo y el arte en sí, se podían manifestar gran variedad de sentimientos que son difíciles de expresar con palabras y pensaba que viendo lo que Kaiba dibujaba cuando era niño, podría conocerlo mejor, aunque lamentablemente, parece que ya no es una actividad que mantiene viva.

Mokuba asiente con emoción, invitando a que Atem lo viera sentándose a su lado en la cama, ya que el pequeño disfrutaba ver esos dibujos una y otra vez.

Atem se sienta en la cama y abre la libreta, acercándolo a Mokuba para que él también alcanzara a ver. La primera hoja tenía pintado distintos tonos de celeste, con algunas sombras. Parecía un cielo con vagas nubes oscuras que indicaban la tormenta.

En la otra hoja, había dibujado un tablero de ajedrez, con todas las piezas bien acomodadas como sí la partida no hubiera empezado aún. Luego estaba el mismo tablero, pero vacío, solamente con la pieza del rey en el centro.

Atem miraba los dibujos atentamente con demasiada curiosidad, él podía interpretar los dibujos, pero deseaba poder sentarse en algún momento con Kaiba y pedirle que se los explique, sólo para saber qué había pensado en el momento en que los dibujó.

Viendo las hojas, se daba cuenta que la inspiración de Kaiba eran los bosques, los jardines y el cielo azul. El ultimo dibujo era el de un cielo claro con pocas nubes y un dragón en el centro extendiendo sus alas. Atem sonrió, sabiendo de inmediato cual era su inspiración.

Mokuba se fijaba en el faraón, notando lo atento que estaba a cada detalle del dibujo, como sí esperara conocer todo de Kaiba simplemente viendo las hojas. No pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Tarde en la noche, Atem vuelve a quedarse con los hermanos, vigilando especialmente a Kaiba, ya que Mokuba se sentía mucho mejor y sólo necesitaba dormir un poco más, pero seguro que para mañana tendrá más energía de la que tenía el día de hoy.

El faraón se mantuvo sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama de su rival, viendo cómo dormía. Ya se había vuelto un habito bastante entretenido tener que observar a su rival dormir, pues su rostro se veía muy atractivo cuando se encontraba así de relajado. Aunque todavía estaba con fiebre.

De hecho, Kaiba despierta sintiendo el inmenso calor en su cuerpo, y casi salta de la cama cuando ve al faraón a su lado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta torpemente.

-¿No es obvio? – Atem responde mientras mueve sus ojos, como sí la respuesta fuera demasiado evidente.

Kaiba sólo responde con un suspiro, frotando su frente con su mano, descubriendo que su piel estaba algo pegajosa debido al sudor. Atem sabía esto y tenía preparado un balde de agua fría con un pequeño trapo adentro para que se humedezca. El faraón apoya el trapo húmedo sobre su frente para calmar la fiebre.

Kaiba estaba impaciente por recuperarse, detestaba ser tan dependiente de los cuidados de Atem, aunque casi no le molestaba tenerlo a su lado, odiaba que lo esté cuidando como a un niño. Se sentía vulnerable.

Hubo un tiempo largo de silencio entre ellos, con Kaiba intentando controlar su vergüenza y Atem concentrado en atender a su rival, hasta que es él quien no soporta el silencio entre ambos y decide decir algo.

-Mokuba me mostró tus dibujos de cuando eras un niño. No lo hacías nada mal. – Dijo sonando un poco melancólico. Kaiba estaba indignado, se sentía expuesto, como sí Mokuba le hubiese mostrado fotos de él desnudo. De todas las personas, el faraón no tenía que ver todo eso.

¿Acaso Mokuba no sabe cuando detenerse?

Pero, Kaiba intentaba no demostrar que esos dibujos valían algo así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para sonar indiferente. - ¿Y eso qué? – Masculló fríamente.

Atem sólo seguía apretando el trapo húmedo en su frente mientras sonreía. – Quizás puedas retomarlo; te tomará tiempo recuperarte, así que ahora te di una idea para que no te aburras y no tengas que trabajar excesivamente. – Era una buena idea, Kaiba no lo iba a negar, pero se prometió a sí mismo que no lo volvería a hacer, pues dejar plasmados en una hoja de papel algo que simboliza lo que él siente, es exponerse a demasiadas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, que el faraón las vea y saque conclusiones apresuradas. Aunque ahora con esta poca energía que tenía, no quería ni pensar en el color del cielo.

Atem apoya de repente una libreta que Kaiba no había visto antes. La tapa tenía un diseño floreado, color marrón y unas rosas rojas. – Decidí regalarte esto, por sí se te ocurre comenzar de nuevo. – Atem dijo apartando su mirada intentando ocultar sus mejillas rojizas.

Kaiba no sabía con qué sorprenderse primero, sí con la actitud de Atem, el regalo o sus mejillas teñidas de rojo que parecían dos manzanas brillantes.

Sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar ese regalo, por más que causaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Comenzar a dibujar nuevamente significaba dejar salir sus sentimientos, y no era algo que quisiera hacer ahora.

Con su mano apartó la libreta. – No, gracias, no pienso volver a hacerlo. – Respondió fríamente.

Atem no se lo tomó a mal, sabía que su rival le respondería algo así, y aun así estaba dispuesto a insistir, pues Kaiba necesitaba expresarse de alguna manera que no sea con el silencio y falsas reacciones de enojo.

-Bien, pero la dejaré aquí, en caso de que cambies de opinión. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras coloca la libreta debajo de su almohada.

-No cuentes con ello. No saldrá de ahí. —Kaiba le contestó con firmeza cruzando sus brazos, sin mostrar ningún tipo de resignación. Mucho menos aceptaría algo así sí viene del faraón.

Atem sólo se ríe suavemente ante su comentario.

Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, Kaiba recibiría la inspiración y no podría resistirse.

La pregunta era, ¿cuál sería su inspiración? Atem no sabía sí sería capaz de entregarle todo en mano para que su rival se inspirara. Era cuestión de esperar.

Los días pasaban y Kaiba tardaba bastante en recuperarse, Atem se quedaba cada vez más tarde con los hermanos, cuidando especialmente a su rival ya que Mokuba se sintió mejor rápidamente. El cielo ahora estaba despejado y las tormentas ya no amenazaban a quienes querían salir a la playa.

Yuugi y los demás quisieron invitar a Atem a que se relaje en la playa, pero el faraón estaba más interesado en cuidar a Kaiba, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

Poco a poco Kaiba miraba la libreta debajo de su almohada, no estaba inspirado realmente sino interesado en llenar esas hojas blancas que lo llaman cada noche. Su orgullo no le permitió ceder a la tentación, así que se mantuvo firme e intentó no tomar el lápiz.

Sin embargo, Atem ve que la libreta estaba ahora encima de una mesa, lo que significaba que Kaiba lo tomó en algún momento. Sonrió levemente. – Creí que no iba a salir de tu almohada. – El faraón dijo burlonamente. Kaiba al principio no entendió a lo que se refería, hasta que vio que su rival tenía la libreta en la mano.

Se ruborizó ligeramente recordando las noches que abría el cuaderno viendo sus hojas en blanco y pensando en cómo llenarlas.

Aparta su mirada, indicando molestia. –Me estaba incomodando para dormir. – Atem lo miró incrédulamente, riéndose un poco, molestando al castaño.

El faraón quería seguir molestándolo, pero sintió que su rostro ardía, su cabeza pesaba demasiado; sus jadeos llaman la atención de Kaiba, quien lo mira con preocupación.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – No pudo evitar sonar alterado cuando le preguntó. Atem cubría su frente con su mano, sintiendo el calor pasar a la palma.

\- Sólo necesito darme una ducha fría. - - Atem respondió débilmente, caminando afuera de la habitación, hasta que Kaiba lo detiene.

-¿A dónde vas? – Atem ni siquiera tenía la energía para voltearse a contestar, es por eso que Kaiba tuvo que quedarse viendo su espalda inclinada.

Atem había estado muchos días cuidando de los hermanos que tenían una fiebre demasiado fuerte, vagamente había podido dormir y gastaba mucha energía, es posible que se haya contagiado por haberlos cuidado.

No podía evitar sentir la culpa subir por su garganta formando un nudo. Tenía que remediarlo.

-Voy a mi cabaña a darme esa ducha. – Atem respondió, su voz baja demostraba que no tenía la fuerza para seguir hablando o incluso mantenerse parado.

-No, puedes usar mi ducha. – Kaiba dijo repentinamente, no podía arriesgarse a que Atem se desmayé de camino a la cabaña, por más que quedaba cerca. Ahora era turno de Kaiba para asegurarse de que su rival esté bien.

Atem se vio levemente sorprendido, y asintió vagamente mientras caminaba hasta el baño que se encontraba en la habitación de Kaiba.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, Kaiba hizo lo mejor posible para escuchar sí Atem estaba bien, sí no se caía de la ducha por algún mareo repentino. Sentía sus manos temblar ante la confusión y la culpa, sin saber por qué su preocupación era tan fuerte.

Era demasiado molesto.

Luego de unos minutos, deja de escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo, viendo como la puerta se abre revelando a un Atem con la espalda levemente enderezada y… ¿Desnuda?

Atem había salido solamente con la toalla en su cintura. Kaiba escuchaba los latidos de su corazón golpear dolorosamente su pecho, apretando sus puños fuertemente, su fiebre subía un poco más cuando veía la piel desnuda de su rival, sus hombros huesudos, su cabello mojado dejando caer gotas de agua que rozaban su pecho. ¿Qué era esta extraña sensación de atracción?

-Lamento salir así, pero, necesitaba ropa limpia. – Atem lo sacó de su burbuja, con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas. ¿Estaba avergonzado de estar semidesnudo frente a otro hombre?

¿Qué tenía eso de incómodo? No es nada que Kaiba no haya visto antes. Aunque, Kaiba definitivamente no había visto su cuerpo desnudo y lamentaba habérselo perdido.

El castaño sacude ligeramente su cabeza. No debía pensar así. –En el armario hay unas camisetas y unos pantalones cómodos. – Kaiba le indicó intentando sonar indiferente.

Pero no podía negar este extraño calor en todo su cuerpo al mirar la perfección de sus músculos y como son tan gruesos y firmes, aún así su cuerpo era delgado y pequeño, sus piernas largas que no le regalaban demasiada altura y que, sin duda, eran una maravilla.

Sentía la necesidad de guardarse esa imagen para siempre, su rival tenía un cuerpo hermoso y sin ninguna imperfección.

Atem tomó una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones deportivos. Kaiba se preguntaba cómo quedaría su ropa en un cuerpo tan pequeño y delgado como el de su rival.

La puerta del baño se cerró, y la imagen del faraón semidesnudo en su cuarto había desaparecido, aunque permaneció en su memoria.

Aprovechó que Atem se había encerrado en el baño y se levantó para tomar la libreta en blanco junto con un lápiz. Tal acción fue casi inconsciente, es como sí estuviera hipnotizado por la maravillosa imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Atem que tenía que mover su lápiz y mantener viva la imagen, que no sólo quedará en su cabeza.

Trazaba las líneas, sin saber exactamente qué forma tomarían, sólo sabiendo que de ahí saldría la forma perfecta de Atem.

No había tardado demasiado, y estaba sorprendido con su propio trabajo, pues en la hoja podía ver a su rival de espaldas con una toalla caída cubriendo una parte de su pierna y sus glúteos. Estaba parado, sosteniendo la toalla con su mano derecha, mirando hacia su costado con sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa. Todo su cuerpo estaba desnudo.

Kaiba suspiró levemente, embobado ante su obra. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que su imaginación volvió a jugar con él, la hizo dibujar a su rival desnudo.

Indignado consigo mismo, se prepara para arrancar la hoja de la libreta y quemarla sí era posible, pero vaciló. No quería hacerlo, era el primer trabajo después de mucho tiempo.

Era Atem, su inspiración y se sintió bastante bien dibujarlo.

* * *

Pasaban los días y Kaiba ya se estaba recuperando, todo el tiempo que estaba en cama lo usaba para dibujar a su rival de distintas formas, aprovechando cuando lo dejaba solo o miraba hacia otro lado.

De ninguna manera dejaría que Atem descubra que recuperó su inspiración y mucho menos que sepa que era él quien lo ayudó a recuperarla.

Ya había completado la mitad de la libreta, las hojas ahora tenían un poco de Atem, o Atem en su totalidad.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan maravilloso de dibujar?

Hasta ya se había recuperado de la fiebre, no estaba fatigado y sentía que podía volver a levantarse de la cama. Lo que le daba más oportunidad para estar a solas y dibujando todas las formas en la que Atem puede aparecer en su imaginación.

Casi siempre eran bocetos, simples líneas o borradores que no le llevaban mucho tiempo. Excepto por una de las obras que todavía no terminó porque no ha tenido el tiempo ni el espacio para hacerlo.

Era la obra que representaba sus sentimientos por él, cómo estaba viviendo en su corazón a partir del día en que decidió quedarse en esta vida.

Guardó la libreta en el último cajón de su mueble asegurándose de que Atem no supiera dónde estaba. Y se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha.

Atem seguía viéndolo diariamente, y se aliviaba de oír que Kaiba fue capaz de salir de la cama. Aunque le desanimaba que eso significaba que ya no tendría una excusa para verlo. Sin embargo, no es como sí haya sido muy divertido, con el silencio constante y los gruñidos de su rival al ser cuidado.

Era como estar en la oficina sólo que ahora era más un trabajo de enfermero que una simple visita.

Apoyaba su mano en su pecho, preguntándose sí estaba en condiciones de confesar sus sentimientos ahora.

Pensativo, se toma el atrevimiento de sentarse en la cama de Kaiba. Viendo cada rincón de la habitación, donde lo había cuidado y había estado con él, a solas.

Ahora tendría que dejarla, ¿qué perdería sí le confiesa su amor?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando ve que la libreta ya no estaba en la mesa. ¿Hace cuanto que desapareció de ahí? Quizás Kaiba lo había tirado.

Atem no quería quedarse con esa idea, así que comenzó a buscar debajo de la cama, de la almohada, en la ropa y en los cajones.

Y finalmente, sin mucha dificultad, encontró la libreta en el último cajón del mueble. Cuando la toma, una hoja de papel doblada cae de ella, volando por el piso.

El sonido del agua cayendo deja de escucharse, indicando que Kaiba había terminado de ducharse. Acelerando los latidos de Atem, quien todavía no tuvo oportunidad de ver sí Kaiba había comenzado a llenar la libreta.

Pensando que tendría la posibilidad de saberlo más tarde, empuja la libreta al fondo del cajón y lo cierra como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aunque, observa que olvidó guardar la hoja doblada que cayó, y sin perder el tiempo, la toma guardándola en el bolsillo.

Kaiba sale del baño sin su pijama, sino con su camiseta negra de mangas cortas, pegada a su cuerpo, marcando sus músculos y sus vaqueros ajustados a sus piernas.

Atem trata de no distraerse por lo atractivo que se veía su rival.

-¿Sigues aquí? – Kaiba pregunta bruscamente mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla. Aquella pregunta llena de desinterés causó que Atem se desanimara para confesarse.

¿Por qué se sentía tan inseguro sí Kaiba siempre era así?

-Ya me voy… - Murmuró, hundido en sus preocupaciones.

Caminó hacia la puerta, sabiendo que su momento con Kaiba se había terminado. Hasta que la voz grave del castaño lo detiene. – Atem… - Vagamente el faraón tenía oportunidad de escuchar a Kaiba decir su nombre y, ahora estaba despierto, diciendo con firmeza " _Atem"_. –Gracias. – Kaiba le dice mirándolo fijamente cuando el chico se dignó a voltearse.

Atem sintió esas palabras como una caricia en su corazón, le dedicó una sonrisa cordial mientras asentía levemente moviendo su cabeza.

No era momento de decir nada, por ahora. Kaiba le agradeció y eso fue todo por esa mañana.

Atem llegó a su cabaña y su vida se volvió completamente distinta, con las risas de sus amigos, la amabilidad de Yuugi y Anzu y las bromas de Jounouchi y Honda. Por suerte, Atem no se había contagiado fuertemente por haber cuidado a los hermanos, y mencionaron muy poco a Kaiba, así que su visita a la cabaña de los Kaiba era parte del pasado.

Al pensar esto, suspira pesadamente. Incluso eso no lo dejaba dormir en las noches, causando que caminara descalzo por la arena áspera.

La única vez que apreció la playa verdaderamente cuando llegó a este lugar, viendo la luna iluminar el mar, la oscuridad azul lo cubría como una cortina y sólo las estrellas le hacían saber que había brillo en las noches. Tan pequeñas y alejadas.

Se sienta en la arena, abrazando sus rodillas, sin molestarse que estaba ensuciando su ropa.

Estaba disfrutando su soledad, al menos por unos segundos, ya que esa sensación de vacío vuelve a aparecer en su pecho.

-Te amo, Kaiba… - Le murmura al silencio. Era tan sencillo decirlo cuando estaba solo. ¿Por qué nunca podía decírselo en su cara?

Porque siempre se molestaba con él, porque a veces su mente queda en blanco, porque tiene miedo a perder la vaga relación que tenía con Kaiba.

La única pista que servía para descubrir sí Kaiba lo rechazaría o no, era la hoja de papel que cayó de la libreta. Mete su mano en su bolsillo y el sonido del papel arrugándose es lo que rompe el silencio.

Lo desdobla, tratando saliva sin saber siquiera sí sería un dibujo lo que estaba por ver.

Cuando estira la hoja completamente, se revela unas perfectas líneas trazadas que formaban a un muchacho con alas que lo abrazaban, con sus ojos semicerrados, mirando la palma de sus manos que parecían estar sosteniendo algo, aunque no había nada. El cabello del joven, sólo le mostraba que se estaba viendo a sí mismo.

El chico del dibujo era él.

Sintió un frío sudor recorrer su espalda. ¿Por qué Kaiba lo había dibujado a él? ¿Con esas alas y esa mirada?

¿Qué significaba?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir observando la obra porque alguien le saca la hoja de las manos. Alterado y furioso, Atem se voltea para castigar a quien se atrevió a sacárselo, sólo para ver que era el dueño de la hoja quien se lo sacó.

-De haber sabido que tenias el extraño hábito de querer espiar en la vida de otras personas, lo habría ocultado mejor. – Kaiba dijo, dedicándole una mirada fija.

Atem apretó sus puños sin sentir ni un poco de vergüenza. – Yo no espío. Tú eres quien me ha dibujado a escondidas. – Le respondió firmemente señalándolo con su dedo. Kaiba aún así no se vio incómodo ni alterado.

Unos segundos de silencio los acompañan a ambos, hasta que Kaiba mira a la hoja con indiferencia. – No está terminado. – Comentó mientras le daba la espalda a su rival. – Sí quieres puedo terminarlo ahora. – Aquello tomó por completa sorpresa al faraón. ¿Por qué ofrecería semejante cosa?

-¿Por qué me dibujaste? – Atem decidió no responderle a Kaiba e ir por la pregunta más obvia.

Kaiba se tomó su tiempo para contestar, haciéndole creer a Atem que no le respondería, hasta que dijo en una voz muy baja: - Lo sabrás cuando lo termine. – Al decir esto, Kaiba camina hasta su cabaña, escuchando los pasos del faraón detrás suyo.

-¡Quiero que lo termines ahora! – Atem ordenó con su voz firme que demostraba que todavía seguía siendo un faraón.

-Entonces, sígueme. – Kaiba le respondió con calma, ignorando lo pesado que se estaba poniendo su rival.

Kaiba lo había llevado a su cabaña, quedándose en la sala de estar frente a la chimenea, con una mesa y materiales que parecían ser los que utilizaría para su obra. Atem se sentó a su lado, observando como su mano trabajaba perfectamente con cada línea, sus ojos concentrados en la hoja. Se veía como sí se hubiera aislado de la realidad para entrar en lo profundo de su corazón y manifestar todo lo que quiere expresar en esas líneas y colores que cubrían la hoja blanca.

No sabía sí Kaiba le dejaba a cualquiera verlo trabajar, pero no podía evitar sentirse de alguna manera… Elegido especialmente por él. Y sobretodo haber sido el motivo de su inspiración. ¿Habrás hecho otras obras además de esta?

-Listo. – Kaiba dijo, entregando la hoja a las manos del faraón, quien estaba sorprendido por el momento por que Kaiba no se haya detenido ni un segundo, estando por lo menos media hora representando a Atem en una hoja de papel. ¿Era tan importante?

Mira la obra terminada, viendo los brillantes colores a su alrededor con unas pocas sombras en los bordes de la hoja. Él estaba sosteniendo un corazón que brillaba con un color rojo fuerte con líneas doradas a su alrededor. Sus alas eran blancas con líneas azules. El color amatista de sus ojos resaltaba demasiado, por más que no estén completamente abiertos.

¿Qué significa a todo lo que veía en la hoja?

Era él, con su ropa de faraón, llevando unas alas que cubrían sus brazos extendidos, sosteniendo un corazón humano y brillante.

-Kaiba… - Es lo único que el faraón consigue decir, aun mirando la obra.

-Son mis sentimientos… - Kaiba masculla, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Ya que Atem había descubierto su secreto, era conveniente que le dijera la verdad de su repentina inspiración, arriesgándose a ser humillado.

Atem levanta la mirada, sobresaltado al oír sus palabras. ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos?

Él estaba sosteniendo un corazón, y tenía la forma de un ángel, las alas podían representar su libertad y el corazón. Era el de Kaiba.

- _-¿Será eso…?_ – Atem se preguntó, sintiendo su corazón latir de la emoción.

Siente unas manos abrazar sus mejillas ruborizadas, viendo como Kaiba acercaba su rostro al suyo. – Tú tienes mi corazón. – Le susurra con deseo, sin vacilar enfrentando sus labios con los suyos.

Al principio un poco dudoso, Atem le responde, tratando de no decepcionarse al pensar que esto podría ser otro de sus sueños, pero se sentía tan real.

Sin darse cuenta profundiza su beso, permitiéndose entrar a su boca, saboreando cada parte de ella con su lengua, con sus manos acariciando apasionadamente su cabello.

Dejando caer la hoja al suelo, Atem salta a los brazos de Kaiba, dejando que este lo sostenga, apoyando sus manos en sus piernas. El pequeño duelista rodeaba su cintura, sin querer soltarlo jamás.

Se separan unos segundos para respirar, sintiendo sus alientos mezclados y cálidos, queriendo más de ellos. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos, cada uno brillaba sobre el otro, hipnotizados por el deseo. - ¿Esto no es un sueño? – Atem roe el silencio con su voz agitada.

-Sí es así, espero nunca despertar. – Al responder, Kaiba vuelve a besar los labios de su rival con tal pasión que Atem no pudo resistir, llevando sus manos a su camisa para desabotonarla y saborear su cálida piel desnuda.

Abrazando vehemente su firme espalda, llevando su lengua a su cuello, mordiendo para dejar una marca.

Los jadeos de Kaiba lo alejaban de los límites de la cordura, quería seguir y no detenerse.

Se dejan caer al suelo lentamente, desnudándose frente a la chimenea.

Kaiba levanta desesperadamente la camiseta del faraón para volver a ver ese cuerpo que lo tenía loco. Rozando su nariz desde su cuello hasta su cintura, llevando sus manos a su cinturón, esperando ver lo que la toalla antes cubría.

Tenía encima de él, entre sus brazos, a Atem, el faraón, su rival, desnudo y jadeando, con sus fascinantes mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios semiabiertos, que Kaiba alcanzó con tanto deseo, pegando su cuerpo con el suyo.

Sus dedos explorando su parte trasera, apretando suavemente sus glúteos, causando que Atem gimiera ligeramente. Esto solo logró que Kaiba cediera a la tentación, apretando más fuerte, moviendo sus dedos más adentro de su rival, queriendo escucharlo más.

Por suerte, la habitación de Mokuba estaba lejos de donde ellos estaban, y era casi imposible que despierte.

Toda la intimidad la tenían ellos.

-Kaiba… - Atem susurró. – Te amo… - Confesó finalmente sin pensarlo demasiado, no podía resistir el calor que crecía adentro suyo mientras su rival tocaba su cuerpo, las palabras salieron sin avisar.

Kaiba se detiene por unos segundos, sorprendido de las palabras del joven que tenía en sus brazos, con las preguntas apareciendo de forma desordenada. Las sacude, manteniendo solamente la felicidad de oír esas dos palabras salir de los labios de Atem.

Con una sonrisa lo recuesta lentamente en el suelo, quedando encima de él. Se miraron fijamente con vehemencia; estando en silencio, sentían que se decían muchas cosas simplemente con sus ojos.

Atem pasaba su mano por el rostro de su nuevo amante, bajando suavemente; acariciando su pecho, su estómago, su cintura. Notando que, a partir de esa zona, había ropa que se volvía una muralla entre lo que estaba deseando tener en sus manos.

Con una sonrisa llena de picardía, desabrocha su cinturón y lentamente saca sus pantalones, lamiendo sus labios al ver como se revelaba un bulto cubierto por su bóxer.

Apoya su mano sobre el, sintiendo su calidez. La respiración de Kaiba se escucha tensa, especialmente cuando Atem comienza a desnudar esa zona, quedando los dos en igualdad de condiciones.

El faraón no sacaba de encima sus ojos del miembro que representaba su deseo, abrazándolo con una mano y jalando ligeramente, mientras su amante se inclina para besarlo con pasión, gimiendo ligeramente adentro de su boca, cuando Atem comienza a acelerar sus movimientos.

Kaiba sintió una electricidad muy fuerte que quería salir de su pecho como sí fuera a escupir gran cantidad de fuego, estando bajo el control de Atem, con sus ardientes caricias que lo hacían desearlo cada vez más.

Tenía que detenerlo, lamentablemente o acabaría antes de lo esperado.

Toma su muñeca y aleja su mano de donde estaba antes, llevándola a sus labios. Besando tiernamente cada uno de sus dedos.

Es entonces que estira sus brazos y los apoya detrás de su cabeza para que su pequeño amante se sostenga de ahí, mientras lleva sus propios dedos a su boca, lamiéndose hasta que queden completamente mojados. Atem muerde su labio inferior ante la escena tan seductora.

El faraón comprendió sus intenciones cuando llevó sus dedos húmedos adentro suyo, metiendo y sacando pausadamente. Kaiba logró escuchar de nuevo sus gemidos, y sintiendo como su amante se retorcía un poco ante la nueva sensación.

Kaiba sentía el calor en su mano cada vez que metía un dedo más. Nunca había hecho esto y quería hacerlo todas las veces que pueda con su rival; volver a sacarle gemidos y entregarle todo el placer.

Atem deja de sentir el peso de sus dedos adentro suyo para sentir uno más fuerte y grande. Tan cálido y suave que penetraba su entrada lentamente. Susurrando el nombre de quien entraba a él, dejándose llevar por la profunda sensación que lo estaba llevando al éxtasis.

El castaño sostiene la delgada cintura de Atem para moverse cómodamente, acelerando un poco más sus movimientos cuando la ardiente llama comienza a encenderse en el puente que se ha creado entre ambos.

La chimenea era testigo de sus acciones, de como se entregaron al placer y confesaron sus más profundos deseos esa noche, con gemidos y suspiros, gotas de sudor que mojaban sus cuerpos pegados.

Sus latidos golpeando de forma sincronizada, entrelazando sus dedos al tragar su orgullo y volver a besarse sin lamentos.

Comenzando a sentir una fiebre que ellos no querrán curar.

* * *

 **Gracias a Pharah Kaiba, mi adorada beta reader, ya que sí no fuera por ella, ustedes estarían leyendo por diez minutos un párrafo para entenderlo .**

* * *

 _ **La confesión de Atem y Kaiba dibujante:**_ **Les seré honesta no tenía muy clara de qué iría la trama de este fic, y al principio me pareció interesante llevar a cabo la idea de Atem y Kaiba teniendo que lidiar con una confesión amorosa, y por supuesto añadir una apuesta fue la mejor decisión que tomé. Los juegos siempre tienen que estar presentes en YGO y aquí no podía faltar.**

 **Ya sabemos que para Kaiba y Atem le sería muy complicado considerar sus sentimientos y sobretodo expresarlos con palabras, Atem para variar hizo un analisis de la situación y decidió ir por la forma directa y arriesgada, apostando todo al aire. En cambio, Kaiba decidió apostar con Mokuba(Quien es el personaje que siempre utilizo para impulsar los sentimientos de Kaiba) a algo no tan seguro pero que no dañaría su orgullo.**

 **Lo consideré a Kaiba como alguien que mantiene sus sentimientos para sí, que no se los dirá a nadie más que a sí mismo. Una mejor forma de expresarse es el dibujo, y como me gusta pensar que Kaiba puede ser un buen dibujante/pintor/etc, no pude dejar escapar esa oportunidad.**

 _ **Fiebre:**_ **El titulo lo dice, la fiebre en Kaiba significa sus sentimientos reprimidos. Kaiba se mejora de la fiebre cuando comienza a dibujar a Atem, el dibujo era una forma de liberar lo que sentía en el momento por él y dejaba volar su imaginación con eso. Al dibujar, se iba su represión. Incluso Kaiba hubiera estado bien por un tiempo sin Atem, mientras tenga un lapiz y una hoja con qué dibujarlo. No sé sí se me entiende.**

* * *

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir sobre este fic. Quiero que el significado de los dibujos quede a libre interpretación de ustedes, a ver que sale de sus mentes creativas.**

 **Cualquier duda, espero que me digan.**

 **Y espero sobretodo, que esta historia haya sido de su agrado.**

 **¡Nos leeremos pronto!**


End file.
